ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodstained Oz
Bloodstained Oz is a limited release alternate Oz horror novella written in 2006 by Christopher Golden and James A. Moore. Only 526 copies were published by Earthling Publications as per the company's method of releasing only a small number, and it is unknown if they will publish more. A sequel entitled Bloodstained Wonderland ''is set for a 515 copy release in 2017 as it includes Oz elements. These two are a part of a series called "Bloodstained Worlds". An ebook edition was released on July 17, 2012 which allowed it to be accessible. Descriptions '''Oz' Something's gone wrong over the rainbow.… 1933. The winds of the Dust Bowl have reduced what had been the nation's breadbasket to a desert full of broken dreams and desperate prayers. The water is gone, the crops are ruined and, for the people of Hawley, Kansas, there's little left to struggle for except the chance for another day in hell. There's a storm coming, one that will rip the roofs from farms and scatter the wretched crops far and wide. One little girl will find a treasure trove in a ruined field and converse with a nightmare. One man will find salvation in the dirt and damnation close on its heels. One woman will suffer the sins of her husband and seek hope in the actions of her only child. Dying faith will be tested, because that isn't rain wetting the crops; it's blood. Those aren't trinkets and toys that are lying hidden in the fields; they're nightmares wrapped in false promises. And while the darkest storms bring the brightest rainbows, that isn't a pot of gold waiting at the far end; it's an emerald that gleams and flickers with its own infernal light. Join bestselling authors Christopher Golden and James A. Moore as they show you there's no hell like home.… Wonderland At long last, the follow-up to the controversial, Stoker-nominated novella BLOODSTAINED OZ! A decade after the events of the first book, BLOODSTAINED WONDERLAND finds Gayle Franklin and her fellow survivor, Elisa, trying to survive the London Blitz. But it’s not merely the war or the Luftwaffe they need to worry about. As a child, Gayle saw her parents and neighbors murdered by vampiric creatures who’d spilled out a tornado straight from Oz. In the years since, the vampires have been busy knocking down the walls between dimensions and claiming them one at a time. Now they’ve found Gayle and Elisa again … not just creatures from Oz, but a whole cast of nightmarish characters from Wonderland. Some want to help them … but most want their blood. Their blood, and one other thing … the strange green pendant that Gayle took with her when she fled Kansas. A stone full of magic. A power called The Emerald Heart of Oz. If Gayle can learn the truth of what she possesses, she and Elisa might survive this Blitz … but first they have to make their way through a BLOODSTAINED WONDERLAND. Category:Alternate Oz